La fiesta de Tsunade
by Minakushi-chan
Summary: Por culpa de una vieja foto, Kushina tiene que ir a la fiesta que ha estado evitando toda su vida. TERMINADA!
1. Capitulo uno: Chantaje

**La fiesta de Tsunade**

_**Capitulo uno: chantaje**_

Mañana es 18 de abril, un día como cualquiera para muchos, excepto para mi.

Debido a que en mi última misión salí herida, estuve ingresada en el hospital hasta esta mañana. Después de desayunar 5 platos de miso ramen en Ichiraku (no tenia mucha hambre) decidí dar un par de vueltas por Konoha para tomar fuerzas antes de regresar a mi apartamento y al desastre que sin duda había ahí. Pero eso era preferible a la alternativa.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta me encontré con que todo estaba reluciente. Alguien había lavado los platos sucios de tres días seguidos, sacado la basura de una semana y levantado la ropa tirada en el piso. El cesto de ropa sucia, que parecía a punto de reventar, estaba vacío y la heladera repleta de alimentos frescos. Encima de la mesa había un paquete con una nota pegada.

"_Uzu-chan:_

_Lo lamento pero no voy a dejar que te escapes otra vez con la excusa de que tienes que limpiar tu casa o llenar tu despensa porque yo ya me encargue. Fue una sorpresa que tuvieras tantas cosas para comer, pensé que solo tendrías ramen, pero como medico me quedo tranquila sabiendo que comes comida de verdad._

_No me mientas diciendo que te preparas para tu próxima misión porque recién saliste del hospital y necesitas descansar. Ni que tienes otros planes ya que todos en la aldea iran mañana a la fiesta. Pasaremos por ti a las siete, si no estas hablare con el Sandaime para que te de misiones rango D y C por un par de meses._

_Tsunade_

(Terminaba con un corazón)

_PD: Como no sabía tu talla tuve que pedirle a Jiraiya que me ayudara así que ¡MAS VALE QUE VENGAS!_

(Terminaba con una vena saltando)

¿Ayudarla con que? Me pregunte mientras abría la caja. Al ver su contenido sentí como me ruborizaba. Si Tsunade Okaasan esperaba que saliera en publico usando **"eso"** debió estar borracha cuando lo compro (lo que tristemente era muy posible sabiendo como era ella). Prefería atrapar a ese maldito gato por todo un año antes que ver a los idiotas de Konoha divertirse a su costa. Estaba volviendo a meterlo en su caja cuando note que había otra nota.

"_Por la fotografía supe que te ves preciosa de ese color. Los dejaras a todos con la boca abierta"_

Si quisiera a un montón de pervertidos a mi alrededor… ¡¿Fotografía? ¡¿Acaso se refería a _ESA_ fotografía?

Deje caer la caja y corrí hasta mi habitación. Mientras revisaba en el último cajón de mi ropero trataba de calmarme diciéndome que debía tratarse de otra, aunque no recordaba haber usado ese color más que aquella vez.

No estaba allí, en su lugar había una última nota.

"_Te la devolveré si vienes a la fiesta"_

Eso era chantaje. Ahora ya no tenía opción. Si no quería arriesgarse a que Tsunade Okaasan intentara apostar esa foto, sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

Arreglarse para ir a esa maldita fiesta.

Pero antes tenia que hacer dos cosas.

**1_** Humillarse todavía más al pedirle un favor a su mejor amigo.

**2_** Volver a pasar por Ichiraku Ramen y comer un mínimo de 30 platos (que pondría a la cuenta de Ero-sennin) para soportar lo que vendría.

* * *

_Continuara._

_Pobre Kushina, parece que va a tener que hacer lo que Tsunade quiere. Si alguno quiere saber de que fotografía se trata lo diré mas adelante._

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bomba (mejor esto ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


	2. Capitulo dos: Pareja

_Quiero agradecer a los que leyeron el primer capitulo de este fic .Acá esta la continuación. _

_Lospersonajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

**La fiesta de Tsunade**

_**Capitulo dos: Pareja**_

Desde hace algunos años Tsunade realiza una fiesta cada 18 de abril. La mayoría ignora el motivo, solo van porque hay comida gratis y bar abierto. Sin embargo no puedo criticarlos, seguramente si se tratara de cualquier otra fecha yo también me sentiría tentada a ir, excepto por dos simples razones.

**1_** Es una fiesta es "formal". Eso quiere decir que los hombres tienen vestirse como si fueran a un funeral y las mujeres tenemos que ir enseñando la mayor cantidad carne posible para aliviar sus penas

**2_** Lo que es todavía peor. A menos que una quiera que los mayores pervertidos de la aldea se conviertan en su sombra, tiene que tener pareja para la fiesta.

Gracias a la "ayuda" de Tsunade Okaasan ya no tengo que preocuparme por lo primero, y si encontraba a Mina-chan y lo convencía de ir con ella tal vez, solo tal vez, esto no seria tan malo, sobre todo si el Ero-Sennin se emborracha y trata de ligar con Tsunade o, mejor aun, con Orochimaru confundiéndolo con una mujer. No seria la primera vez que eso pasara.

No es que de verdad _quisiera_ ir con Minato, me decía, es solo que era su mejor amigo y la persona en la que mas confiaba.

Sabía que a mucha gente le parecía raro que fuera solo una amiga del chico mas guapo de toda Konoha, pero la verdad es que justamente por eso es que eran mejores amigos. Mina-chan fue el primero (y por varias semanas único) en darse cuenta de que en realidad era una chica cuando llego a la aldea. Ella, por su parte, era una de las pocas personas que nunca lo trato como un "genio", sino que siempre lo estaba desafiando a hacer locuras juntos, como cambiar el sake de Tsunade por agua del retrete cuando iban a la academia, o esconder el primer capitulo del libro que escribió Ero-sennin antes de que lo mandara a un editor. Me pregunto si se estarán vengando por eso.

De todas formas, a pesar de lo popular que era con las mujeres, sabia de buena fuente (Léase él mismo o Jiraiya lamentándose en un bar) que Mina-chan siempre iba solo. Corrían muchos rumores acerca del motivo, que iban desde que lo hacia para no darle ilusiones a ninguna de sus fans, hasta la ridícula idea de que la chica con la que quería ir jamás asistía. Ella era la única que nunca iba y no había manera de que Minato, o cualquiera, la viera como algo más que una buena amiga. Y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para convencerlo de romper su tradición de pasarse la fiesta huyendo de sus fans. No se porque, pero esa imagen me molesto.

Pero antes de preguntarme si accedería de buena gana a ir conmigo o si tendría que rogarle, primero tenia que encontrarlo.

Como la había visitado mientras estuvo internada sabía que recién regreso de una misión y que no le darían a otra hasta dentro de una semana, lo que agradecía. Ya era demasiado humillante pedirle a su mejor amigo que fuera con ella, no quería ni imaginar como seria pedírselo a otra persona. Conociéndolo seguro estaría en su casa a esta hora. Ojala no siguiera dormido, sabía muy bien cuanto odiaba que lo despertaran.

_**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**_

Estaba tan cerca, solo unos centímetros y finalmente lograría lo que ha ansiado desde hace años. Pero justo en ese momento a alguien se le ocurrió usar su puerta como bolsa de boxeo, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Miro el despertador, las seis de la mañana. No era justo, ni siquiera en sueños podía besar a su mejor amiga, pensaba levantándose de la cama y yendo a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. No se molesto en ir a abrir, de seguro se trataba de su sensei que venia a molestarlo porque este año no pensaba ir a la fiesta de Tsunade-sama. Según él, era injusto que su estudiante viviera su más grande sueño (vivir rodeado de mujeres hermosas) y ni siquiera lo aprovechara.

Los golpes cesaron. Se escucho el ruido de una cerradura y la puerta abriéndose. Tenia que encontrar otro lugar para esconder la llave, pensó al ver a Jiraiya entrar en la cocina.

— ¡Minato, tienes que ir a la fiesta esta noche! –Grito el Sannin a modo de saludo.

—Sensei, ya le dije que no pienso ir –Contesto el rubio de mal humor. Rara vez tenía ese sueño y cuando si alguien lo despertaba.

—Pero tienes que ir, te prometo que vas a divertirte –Insistió Jiraiya.

—Dice lo mismo todos los años y no recuerdo haberme divertido –Minato ahogo un bostezo. Solo había dormido un par de horas.

—Eso es porque eres demasiado estupido para aprovechar –Dijo quitándole importancia- Pero esta vez es diferente: Tsunade lo consiguió

— ¿Consiguió que? –No estaba prestándole atención. De verdad tenia mucho sueño.

—Mejor dicho, gracias a mi ayuda –Añadió con orgullo- Tsunade finalmente lograra que este año venga... ¿Minato? –Se había quedado dormido en la silla.

Solo entonces noto que todavía traía puesto es pijama y que estaba descalzo. Al ver el reloj hizo una mueca. Menos mal que todavía no perfeccionaba esa técnica en la que estaba trabajando. Sino seguramente lo habría recibido con un Rasengan listo.

Con cuidado lo cargo y lo acostó en un sillón. Le llamo la atención que hubiera un papel en el suelo, su estudiante era la persona mas organizada que conocía. Lo levanto y vio que se trataba en realidad de una foto. Sonrío al verla, en ella estaba Minato hace unos años celebrando su ascenso a jounin con Uzumaki en Ichiraku Ramen. Le agradaba esa chica, pero cuando se enojaba era más peligrosa que Tsunade.

Tenia que irse inmediatamente. Apenas encontrara la nota ella vendría a ver a Minato. Tsunade era quien tenía la foto, así que estaba a salvo. El en cambio tendría suerte si le dejaba al menos un hueso sano. Volvería mas tarde con Tsunade, necesitaría protección si Uzumaki seguía aquí.

_**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**_

—Mina-chan, por favor despierta, tengo que pedirte algo importante –Decía Kushina zarandeándolo para despertarlo- Si no te despiertas le diré a Ero-sennin que tu fuiste el que le aviso a Tsunade Okaasan que la estaba espiando –Amenazo en un ultimo intento.

— ¿Serias capaz de hacerlo, verdad? –Contesto el rubio abriendo los ojos divertido- Aunque ambos sabemos que esa fuiste tu, Kushina.

— ¿Estas despierto? ¿Entonces porque no me abriste cuando llame? –Pregunto molesta la pelirroja.

—Porque no sabía que eras tú. Tú siempre entras sin pedir permiso, no importa si estoy dormido, despierto o en la ducha –Ruborizado recordó lo que paso hace unas semanas- En fin ¿Qué es lo que querías pedirme?

—Bueno… –Ahora que lo tenía enfrente le era difícil decirlo.

— ¿Kushina? –Pregunto confundido. Tomando fuerzas lo soltó todo de una

— ¡POR FAVOR SE MI PAREJA EN LA FIESTA DE MAÑANA!

Decir que Minato quedo sorprendido es decir poco.

—No me hagas repetirlo –Rogó con la cara roja- Tsunade me robo _"esa" _foto y me esta obligando a ir. Encima me compro un vestido lila, el color más femenino que me puse en la vida. Si voy contigo no será tan humillante. Te lo ruego, ven conmigo mañana.

"_Por eso Jiraiya dijo que me iba a divertir"_ pensó el rubio escondiendo una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo –Respondió finalmente. Sabia lo importante que era para ella esa foto- Iré contigo. Pero…

— ¡¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias, sabia que podía contar contigo Mina-Chan! –Grito arrojándose a sus brazos.

— ¡Kushina, Kushina, KUSHINA! –Le gustaba tenerla así, pero tenia que decirle algo que no le iba a gustar- Hoy es 18 de abril. La fiesta no es mañana. Es esta noche.

* * *

_Continuara._

_Bueno, por lo menos ya tiene cita para la fiesta. Minato esta feliz y Jiraiya esta aterrado. Tsunade y sus manipulaciones aparecerán en el próximo capitulo. Algo que quiero señalar es como le dicen a Kushina. Para sus amigos es Uzu-chan y para el resto, ya sea por miedo o por respeto, es Uzumaki. Solo Minato puede decirle por su nombre._

_No revelare de que fotografía se trata hasta el final, pero acá va un dato: Kushina no esta sola en ella._

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bomba (mejor esto ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


	3. Capitulo tres: Preparativos

_A partir de ahora las cosas se enredaran todavía más. Disfruten del tercer capitulo de este fic._

_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

**La fiesta de Tsunade**

_**Capitulo tres: Preparativos**_

Era casi mediodía y Kushina seguía en casa de Minato mientras el se daba una ducha. Cuando se cambiara irían juntos a comer ramen a Ichiraku. Ella invitaba, o sea que dejaría en bancarrota al Ero-sennin.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y su cara comenzó a arder sin razón. _"¿Mina-chan, para que mencionaste lo que paso el mes pasado?" _

_**-Flash back-**_

El Sandaime me mando a buscar a Mina-chan para informarle de una misión. Fui hasta su casa y sin molestarme en llamar primero use mi llave para entrar. Como afuera llovía, iba a usar eso como excusa para entrar sin llamar otra vez.

— ¿Mina-Chan, estas aquí? –Pregunte apenas abrí la puerta- Mina-chan –Repetí fijándome en su dormitorio.

La cama estaba deshecha, pero todavía seguía tibia, no podía estar lejos. Sus armas y su chaleco ninja estaban sobre la mesa de luz junto con un pergamino, así que no tardaría en aparecer. Pero mientras esperaba ordenaría un poco para matar el tiempo.

A diferencia de lo que la gente creía era bastante organizada. El haber vivido sola desde niña le había enseñado la importancia de las tareas del hogar. Sabia lo deprimente que era regresar de una misión larga y agotadora para encontrar que olvido sacar la basura (por tercera vez esa semana), sobre todo cuando tanto su estomago como la heladera estaban vacíos y había una pila de ropa sucia mas alta que ella.

Por eso ahora se aseguraba de dejar todo en orden antes de salir de misión. A menos, claro, que necesitara una excusa para evitar ir a algún lado.

Tome el chaleco y el pergamino y me pare entre dos puertas. Una era la del armario, la otra la del baño privado de la habitación. Mina-chan me dijo varias veces cual era cual, pero siempre lo olvidaba. Mientras decidía cual abrir revise que era lo que decía el pergamino.

Eso era raro. Allí le informaban de la misión que me mandaron a avisarle. ¿Para que me mandaron a buscarlo si ya le habían avisado? ¿Y donde estaba Mina-Chan? Pensé abriendo la puerta número 1.

No se quien se quedo más sorprendido: él al verme en la puerta con sus cosas o yo al verlo salir de la ducha con una toalla. Me le quede mirando un momento hasta que finalmente reaccione. Solté sus cosas, cerré de un portazo y corrí más veloz que nunca.

— ¿Uzu-Chan, como te fue? –Pregunto Tsunade cuando me encontró entrenando una hora después

—Ya le habían avisado de la misión –Conteste sin mirarla- ¿Namikaze ya se fue? _–"Por favor Okaasan, di que sí"_ rogué mentalmente

—Se acaba de ir –Respondió confusa- Me lo encontré cuando salía de la torre del Hokage y me pregunto por ti, parecía muy nervioso. Tú no vas a desearle suerte y encima lo llamas Namikaze. ¿Es que se pelearon o algo así?

_"Claro que no. Es solo que acabo de descubrir que mi mejor amigo ya es todo un hombre"_

_**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-Fin del flash back-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**_

No pude dormir esa noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos revivía la escena en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Como Mina-chan no lo había mencionado antes creí que simplemente lo olvidaríamos. Parece que me equivoque.

— ¿Kushina, te encuentras bien? –pregunto Minato devolviéndola a la realidad.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah, si claro! –Respondí evitando mirarlo- Estoy bien.

Mina-chan se había puesto unos pantalones negros, un abrigo negro y encima una remera blanca con bordes azules. Se veía casi como cuando era genin, excepto porque no tenía el protector en la frente y porque de niño no había tenido un cuerpo como…

— ¿Seguro que estas bien? –Insistió el rubio preocupado- Tu cara esta muy roja.

—No me pasa nada –_"Contrólate idiota!"_- Solo sigo molesta por lo que me obliga a hacer Tsunade Okaasan –Improvise.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, me gustaría saber como encontraron esa foto –Dijo Minato sentándose a mi lado- Yo era el único que sabia que la tenias, y te juro que no se lo dije a nadie.

—Eso ya lo se –Reconoció la pelirroja apoyando la cabeza en su hombro- Eres mi mejor amigo, Mina-chan. Se que nunca harías nada que pudiera lastimarme.

"_Y por eso no puedo decirte lo que siento por ti"_ Se recordó con tristeza el rubio.

— ¡Uzu-chan, se que estas ahí. Sal de una vez! –Grito una voz conocida por ambos. Se apresuraron a correr hasta la entrada.

—Así que Minato esta contigo, nunca lo habría imaginado –Comento Tsunade con sarcasmo- Date prisa, tenemos turno dentro de veinte minutos – ¿Turno?

— ¿Turno para que? –Pregunto Kushina con cautela. No le gustaba nada el brillo en los ojos de Ero-sennin.

— ¿Cómo que para que? ¡Para el salón de belleza! –Grito entusiasmado Jiraiya al imaginarse a si mismo rodeado de mujeres.

La atmosfera se volvió tan pesada tras estas palabras, que Jiraiya decidió esconderse detrás de Tsunade _"Estoy mas seguro con ella que con Uzumaki"_

—Sensei, tenemos que hablar –Dijo la pelirroja tranquilamente provocándole escalofríos a Tsunade. Nunca la llamaba **Sensei** a menos que estuviera por matar a alguien- En privado –Añadió mirando a Minato. Este se limito a asentir y a arrastrar a Jiraiya hasta adentro de la casa. Apenas se fueron la pelirroja se relajo visiblemente.

— ¿De verdad hace falta que valla? –Pregunto casi con vergüenza- Por favor, Tsunade Okaasan, no me mientas.

Uzu-Chan estaba usando su ropa más vieja: unos pantalones cortos naranjas y una remera amarilla que decía RAMEN RULES. Su largo cabello rojo, como de costumbre, estaba atado en una trenza. Era obvio que se preparo para enfrentarse a un día de limpieza, y que cuando descubrió que no hacia falta no se molesto en cambiarse.

—En situaciones normales no haría falta –Admitió la rubia. Kushina era muy hermosa, aunque no hacia nada por resaltarlo- Pero no tenemos tiempo. La fiesta es en unas horas y todavía necesitas maquillaje, manicura y vestimenta.

—Si ya me dio un vestido –Se quejo la pelirroja comenzando a asustarse.

—Cuando digo "vestimenta" me refiero a los accesorios –Aclaro Tsunade sin escucharla- Zapatos de tacón, bolso, medias, joyas y acompañante.

—No hace falta que busquemos joyas, ya tengo una –Corto Kushina- Y ya le pedí a Mina-chan que valla conmigo. Aunque no creo que pueda verlo como un accesorio mas.

—Mientras convine con el vestido –Contesto Tsunade refiriéndose a las joyas _"Espera un momento"_- ¿Qué dijiste por ultimo?

—Que no creo que pueda verlo como un accesorio más

—No, antes de eso. ¿Le pediste a Mina-ch… digo a Minato que fuera contigo? -Se detuvo justo a tiempo. Solo Uzu-Chan podía llamarlo así sin terminar en el hospital.

—Por supuesto ¿A quien más se lo iba a pedir? ¿A Fu-baka? –Contesto con una mueca de asco.

— ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta con Minato Namikaze?

— ¡SÍ! –Grito el Ero-Sennin desde la casa- ¡GRACIAS KAMI-SAMA EMPEZABA A PREGUNTARME SI MINATO ERA GAY! –En ese momento el Sannin salio volando hasta donde estaban las kunoichis, brutalmente golpeado. Minato apareció instantes después, con la cara completamente roja.

—En fin, resumiendo –Se apresuro Tsunade antes de que Jiraiya dijera otra estupidez- Yo me llevare a Uzu-chan al salón de belleza mientras ustedes dos irán a la mansión Hokage y terminan de preparar todo para la fiesta.

Hace unos años, Tsunade amenazo a la pelirroja con obligarla a ayudar con los preparativos de último minuto si no asistía. Por eso si uno iba a la mansión Hokage un 18 de abril, encontrara unas 20 copias de la Uzumaki jugando con las mesas y cosas así mientras la original esta en su casa peleándose con la ropa sucia.

— ¿Tsunade Okaasan, no podemos ir después? –Pregunto casi desesperada.

—No tenemos tiempo, nos esperan en cinco minutos –Contesto tomándola del brazo y comenzando a arrastrarla por la aldea mientras la pelirroja murmuraba _"mi ramen"_

Jiraiya miraba divertido la escena, y olvidándose que su estudiante estaba furioso con el le dijo tranquilamente.

—Esa foto debe importarle mucho o no estaría pasando por todo esto. ¿Sabes de qué hablo, no Minato? Esa foto en la que Uzumaki esta con…

— ¿Sensei, ya le dije que perfeccione el Rasengan? –Pregunto el rubio sin mirarlo- Estuve hasta muy tarde anoche trabajando hasta que descubrí el problema. ¿Quiere que se lo muestre? –Añadió con una sonrisa que dejaba claro sus intenciones.

—Este –contesto alejándose un poco- Mejor en otra ocasión- _"Preferiblemente cuando yo no sea el blanco"._

—De acuerdo, entonces vámonos. Conociendo a Tsunade-sama seguramente todavía queda mucho que preparar.

* * *

_Continuara._

_Esto ha sido todo por ahora. Apareció Tsunade y Jiraiya fue golpeado (Aunque al principio quería que lo hiciera Kushina y que se escondiera detrás de Tsunade)._

_La fiesta va tomando forma, en el siguiente capitulo se sabrá como les fue a los cuatro con sus tareas y espero comenzar la fiesta_

_Otra pista sobre la fotografía: No aparece Minato (por si alguien pensó que era la que encontró Ero-sennin) y hay alguien abrazando a Kushina_

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bomba (mejor esto ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_

_PD: ¿Nadie se pregunta que pasa el 18 de abril?_


	4. Capitulo cuatro: Inoportunos

_Este capitulo tratara de lo que estuvieron haciendo los cuatro, y en el siguiente comenzare con la fiesta. Pensando en este fic se me ocurrieron otros minakushi, algunos con relación a este, que espero subir pronto._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :p_

* * *

**La fiesta de Tsunade**

_**Capitulo cuatro: Inoportunos**_

Hay días buenos, días normales y días malos.

En los días buenos uno puede dominar finalmente una técnica que te dio dolor de cabeza, comer lo que quieras, no tener que soportar humillaciones o personas molestas, o simplemente estar con esa persona especial los dos solos. En síntesis, en un buen día todo sale como uno quiere que salga. Sin embargo, estos son muy escasos.

La mayoría de los días (al menos de los míos) son normales. Por cada cosa buena te pasa una mala y viceversa, Por ejemplo, si gano un combate contra alguien que se cree mas fuerte termino en el hospital, si me quedo dormida llego tarde, etc. Estos días mantienen un delicado equilibrio entre el orden y el desastre.

Por desgracia, también existen días malos en los que hagas lo que hagas todo sale mal. Ocurre algo que desbarata los planes o descubres una cosa que cambia todo. Son días en los que siento que no controlo mi propia vida, y cuando siento que las cosas no pueden ser peor, empeoran.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen ellas aquí? –Pregunte al ver a Mikoto Uchiha, Yoshino Nagase y Hiroko Hyuuga en la entrada del salón: Tres kunoichis que hasta entonces consideraba mis amigas.

—Tsunade nos pidió ayuda –Respondió Mikoto mirándome de arriba abajo- Se ve que la necesita.

—No pierdas el tiempo y has unos cuantos Kage Bushin para que podamos empezar –Ordeno la rubia.

"_El próximo año voy de misión aunque este en silla de ruedas"_ pensé antes de hacerle caso.

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

La situación en la mansión Hokage podía describirse con una sola frase: Caos Absoluto.

Tsunade-sama estaba tan acostumbrada a dejarle a Kushina la mayor cantidad de trabajo posible el 18 de abril, que este año los **"Detalles de último minuto"** rompieron record en la historia de Konoha.

Muy pocas cosas estaban listas: las luces, un par de mesas y el bar (esto ultimo era OBVIO).

Cuando los vio Sakumo Hatake, que al parecer era el que estaba a cargo, se acerco a ellos para explicarles cual era el problema.

—Tuvimos un pequeño incidente en la cocina –Dijo señalando a Chouza Akimichi mientras este soportaba los jutsus de Inoichi y de Shikaku al mismo tiempo- Así que mientras nosotros nos encargamos de la decoración, Fugaku y otros ninjas están ocupándose de la cena.

Después de decir eso Sakumo mando a Minato a adornar las paredes y a Jiraiya a ayudar a Orochimaru en otra habitación. Si el Sannin se sintió aliviado por no tener que trabajar con su estudiante, tuvo cuidado de no mostrarlo hasta perderse de vista. Unos segundos después se escucho los aullidos de alguien que parecía estar siendo torturado: Tsume y Kuromaru estaban probando el micrófono (y sinceramente no sabía cual sonaba peor).

"_Este será un largo día"_ Pensó Minato dando un suspiro _"Kushina, espero que te estés divirtiendo mas que yo"._

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

Kushina no se estaba divirtiendo para nada.

Tsunade, Mikoto, Yoshino y Hiroko la estaban llevando de un lugar a otro como si fuera una especie de muñeca.

Mikoto llevo a uno de los clones a una tienda y le hizo probarse vestido tras vestido antes de entender que ya tenía uno; entonces empezó a perseguirla por el maquillaje.

Yoshino tampoco le tuvo piedad, le pasó al menos una docena de zapatos antes de elegir unas sandalias de tacón que seguramente le destrozarían los pies en un par de horas.

Hiroko por su parte tenía serios problemas para convencer a su clon para que dejara a la estilista hacer su trabajo.

—Si te portas bien cuando terminemos te llevare a comer a Ichiraku –Ofreció la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

Al escucharla Kushina desactivo las cadenas que sujetaban a la pobre chica (D_ebí haber prestado mas atención en la academia _pensó la mujer) y en menos de un segundo se sentó en la silla.

— ¡Comencemos ttebane!

"_¿Habrá algo que ame mas que al ramen?"._

Tsunade observaba complacida a la original mientras le hacían la manicura. Por mucho que protestara saltaba a la vista que no se podía a rebelar. Una vez que estuviera mas tranquila vendría la parte más difícil: Depilación con cera.

Uzu-chan lo pensaría dos veces antes de decir que la mayoría de las chicas de la aldea no sabían lo que era el dolor otra vez.

_**o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0**_

— ¿Jiraiya, puedes explicarme de que te estas escondiendo? –Pregunto Orochimaru al ver a su amigo mirar a ambos lados antes de entrar a la habitación. Llevaba así todo el día y francamente estaba harto.

—Baja la voz, no quiero que Minato me encuentre –Susurro el peliblanco.

—Tu estudiante solo tiene 17 años, no puede ser tan peligroso –Menosprecio la serpiente- Además no es de la clase que guarda rencor por mucho tiempo. Ya debió haberte perdonado.

—Esta vez es distinto –Insistió Jiraiya.

—Te metiste en la casa de su novia mientras ella no estaba porque Tsunade te obligo a limpiar. Gran cosa.

— ¿Crees que si solo fuera eso me estaría escondiendo de él? Y para tu información, Uzumaki no es su novia.

—Pasa cada momento libre que tiene con ella, va a su casa casi mas seguido que a la suya, deja que lo llame por su apodo de la infancia cuando a cualquier otro como mínimo le gritaría. No se tu, pero para mi hay algo mas que solo amistad –Enumero Orochimaru- Eso sin mencionar lo celoso que puso cuando se entero de que Uzumaki estaba ayudando al hijo del sensei.

— ¿Desde cuando estas al tanto de su vida amorosa?

—Desde que me di cuenta de que lo tuyo con Tsunade no tenia ningún futuro, empecé a buscar otra pareja para observar –Explico Orochimaru sin asomo de vergüenza- Debo admitir que los encuentro mucho mas interesante de lo que esperaba.

—Eres raro –Dijo Jiraiya- Volviendo al tema, Minato ya sabe que estuve en casa de Uzumaki mientras estaba en el hospital. Eso no es lo que me preocupa.

— ¿Entonces que es? –Pregunto con curiosidad- ¿Jiraiya, que más hiciste?

Mientras tanto…

— ¿Minato, puedes ayudarme a mover esa mesa hasta el rincón?

—Seguro.

Del otro lado de la pared…

— ¡¿Es que eres idiota? ! ¡¿En que estabas pensando cuando te fijaste ahí? !

—Tsunade me dijo que guardara la ropa limpia, yo solo hice lo que me pidió –Se defendió Jiraiya.

— ¿Y también te pidió que revisaras que tipo de ropa usa Uzumaki? –Pregunto sarcástico.

—Bueno, no exactamente –Intento explicarse el Sannin- Teníamos que conseguirle un vestido y no sabíamos que talla usaba. Lo demás solo es parte de la investigación para mi nuevo libro.

— ¿Y me llamas a mi raro? Si se llega a enterar tendrás suerte si algún día puedes volver a caminar sin muletas.

—Tú dijiste que Minato no era peligroso –Señalo el peliblanco.

— ¿Quién esta hablando de él? Uzumaki te hará pedazos si se entera de que revisaste entre su ropa interior.

—Solo si se llega a enterar que fui yo. Recuerda que fui con Tsunade.

— ¿Esperas que ella te defienda?

—Todavía no quiere verme muerto.

—Valla uno a saber la razón.

—Así que tienes que prometerme que nunca se lo dirás a nadie.

—De acuerdo, lo prometo –Corto sintiendo una enorme concentración de chacra del otro lado.

—Y tampoco debes mencionar que aproveche para robar un par de sus b…

Entonces Minato decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y probo su nueva técnica contra la pared. Orochimaru tuvo que reconocer lo equivocado que estaba: Minato sí que era peligroso. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de Uzumaki.

_**o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0**_

6:50 p.m., entrada de la casa de Kushina.

—Kushina, date prisa Tsunade-sama llegara en cualquier momento –Decía Minato golpeando por enésima vez. Al final, cansado probo si la puerta estaba cerrada al menos por una vez. Obviamente no.

— Y después se pregunta como es que lograron entrar –Murmuro cerrando tras de si .Al ver todo limpio y ordenado se quedo casi en estado de shock. ¿Se había confundido?

—No, no te equivocaste de casa si eso estas pensando –Dijo una voz desde la cocina- Yo también pensé lo mismo cuando entre esta mañana.

—Que la puerta este sin llave debió darte una pista –Comento caminando hacia la cocina- Deberías cerrar con llave de vez en cuando –Se quedo callado al ver como iba vestida.

—Ya se que me veo ridícula –Dijo Kushina ruborizada- a Kyuubi-chan casi le da algo cuando me vio con esta ropa.

— N-no, te equivocas –Tartamudeo el rubio- estas…

Estaba preciosa. Hace mucho se había dado cuenta de que Kushina era realmente hermosa, desde la improvisada clase de cocina que les dio Jiraiya cuando tenían trece años, pero nunca había sido tan conciente de ello. El vestido se pegaba como una segunda piel, dejando sus piernas al descubierto. Y el color, que debería de ser una extraña combinación con su cabello, de alguna forma acentuaba el brillo de su piel. Casi no llevaba maquillaje y su cabello caía como una cascada sobre su espalda.

— ¿Podrías subirme el cierre? Pensaba pedírselo a Tsunade Okaasan cuando llegara pero como tu estas aquí

"_Kushina, por favor date cuenta de que ya soy un hombre" _Rogó mentalmente mientras hacia lo que le pidió, apartándole el cabello. Le llamo la atención la delicada cadena de oro que tenia en el cuello.

— ¿Esa no es la…?

— Tsunade Okaasan insistió en que tenía que usar joyas y no quería deberle otro "favor" –Explique molesta

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que perdonarla.

—Es verdad, pero no lo haré hoy. Aún no –Dije apartándome. Por desgracia tenia puestas esas malditas sandalias y me hubiera dado contra el suelo si Mina-chan no me hubiera sujetado a tiempo.

"_Esto no puede ser nada bueno"_ Pensé mirándolo a los ojos, paralizada. Pensamientos que llevaba años tratando de ignorar comenzaron a rondar por mi mente.

Solo tenia que moverme unos centímetros se besarían. Diez centímetros, cinco, dos…

— ¡Uzu-Chan mas vale que estés lista, es hora de irnos! –Grito Tsunade un segundo antes de abrir la puerta de golpe. Los jóvenes se separaron de un salto.

Minato apretó los puños, frustrado. Había estado tan cerca…

Su único consuelo era que Kushina parecía aun más molesta por la interrupción que él.

* * *

_Continuara._

_Hablando de inoportunos…_

_Este capitulo no quedo exactamente como quería, más que nada por el largo. Ahora sí, si alguien tiene sugerencias para la fiesta, por favor déjela ya que solo tengo claras un par de cosas._

_En el próximo capitulo se revela que es lo que están celebrando, y el fic será de seis capítulos._

_Pista para la foto: Fue tomada un 10 de julio._

_Dejen reviews por favor!_

_PD: Solo por si acaso aclaro que no odio al Ero-sennin, es que me divierte que se meta en problemas por sus perversiones._


	5. Capitulo cinco: Festejos

_Perdón por la tardanza, finalmente sigo con el quinto capitulo de esta locura que se me ocurrió quien sabe como. _

_Quiero darle las gracias a Grayqueen, katy'm y Melisa por sus sugerencias para el capitulo._

_En fin, sin mas preámbulo… Que empiece la fiesta!_

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :p

* * *

_

_**La fiesta de Tsunade**_

**Capitulo cinco: Festejos**

— ¿Perdón, interrumpo algo? –se burlo Tsunade en cuanto los vio.

Ambos tenían la cara totalmente roja, a Uzu-chan se le había bajado un tirante del vestido y además tenia la cremallera abierta. Si fuera cualquier otra pareja se preocuparía, pero tratándose de esos dos lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera se hubieran dado cuenta de su estado hasta que ella apareció. Lanzo un suspiro, a ese paso no admitirían sus sentimientos hasta que tuvieran 50 años.

—Tan oportuna como siempre Tsunade-sama –dijo Minato sarcástico sin molestarse en disimular su molestia. Tsunade no le dio la menor importancia.

—Mejor nos damos prisa, la fiesta esta por empezar –contesto la Sannin- Aun tenemos que recoger a Jiraiya

—Que el Ero-Senin valla solo –replico la pelirroja- Si tanto quiere ir debería haber terminado de arreglarse hace rato.

—Lo hubiera hecho si "alguien" no le hubiera roto las costillas esta tarde –aclaro Tsunade mirando de reojo a cierto rubio. Solo entonces noto que ella todavía tenía los ojos rojos- Uzu-chan, ven aquí un momento

— ¿Para que? –pregunto de mala gana la pelirroja

—Porque tienes el cierre abierto y cualquiera puede ver el encaje de tu…

—Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy –contesto ruborizada poniéndose de espaldas frente a ella

Mientras le apartaba el cabello, Tsunade se mordió el pulgar y, con su sangre, le dibujo un pequeño sello en la nuca.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Tsunade-sama? –quiso saber Minato al notar que Kushina estaba de pronto mareada.

—Solo un pequeño truco que me enseño mi abuelito –explico escondiendo una sonrisa- Así no podrás usar el chacra del Kyuubi y destruir la torre o algo así.

—Tsunade Okaasan, juro que me voy a vengar –replico la kunoichi sujetándose a la mesa.

—Si, si, como digas, ahora vámonos –contesto avanzando hacia la puerta.

—Mina-chan, pásame mi bolso –pidió Kushina en cuanto Tsunade desapareció- No, ese no, el otro –aclaro señalando una enorme bolsa azul que había tenido mejores épocas.

Minato la reconoció al instante, era la tristemente celebre bolsa de tortura de la pelirroja. La ultima vez que la utilizo hizo falta pedir refuerzos de Ushiogakure (léase su hermano mayor) para que no volara la casa principal del distrito Uchiha. Era el cumpleaños de Mikoto y por alguna razón pensó que ese seria un buen regalo, tal vez porque Fugaku estaba durmiendo adentro.

— ¿No crees que exageras un poco? –pregunto imaginando al Sandaime hablando otra vez con el líder del Clan Uzumaki, explicándole porque en Konoha querían la cabeza de su nieta.

—No me la voy a llevar, solo tomare unas cuantas cosas –tranquilizo Kushina mientras sacaba toda clase de cosas de esta y las ponía en una bolsa mas pequeña.

"_Eso no me calma en absoluto" _pensó el rubio para luego sonreír _"parece que la fiesta será mucho mas divertida de lo que esperaba"_

_**0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0**_

El camino hasta la mansión Hokage fue bastante tranquilo.

El sello en su nuca, sumado a los tacones de casi 20 centímetros (o al menos así le parecía) obligó a Kushina a concentrarse en no caerse, y aun así tenia problemas.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios Uzu-chan! –exclamo Tsunade al verla tambalearse por enésima vez.

—Quítame este sello –pidió la pelirroja.

—Aunque quisiera no podría –contesto la ninja medico- Este sello fue diseñado para desaparecer al cabo de unas horas. Vas a tener que aguantar hasta entonces –añadió antes de acercarse a su ex- compañero.

Distraída por la discusión, Kushina volvió a tropezarse, pero cierto rubio la detuvo a tiempo.

—Puedes apoyarte en mí

—G… gracias Mina-chan –dijo apenada sujetándose a su brazo. Se hizo un incomodo silencio, cosa que casi nunca pasaba entre ellos dos. Por suerte el estomago de Kushina apareció para salvar la situación, lanzando un fuerte gruñido.

— ¿Quieres que pasemos por Ichiraku Ramen? -pregunto Minato divertido

—No tiene caso, esta cerrado desde antes del almuerzo –contesto deprimida- Hiroko me prometió ramen, solo por eso deje que una loca jugara con mi cabello.

— ¿Tienes idea de porque cerraron? –quiso saber recordando de pronto lo que había dicho Sakumo Hatake.

—No, solo había un maldito cartel que decía **"Cerrado por un acontecimiento importante. Disculpen las molestias"**

—Entonces seguramente habrá ramen en la fiesta –dijo el rubio para acto seguido explicarle la razón

— ¡¿Chouza se comió él solo todo el banquete? ! ¡Como pude perderme eso! –Se lamento Kushina- Por favor dime que Hizashi estaba también allí, él siempre toma fotos de cada cosa ridícula que pasa y después las vende a muy buen precio.

"_En ese caso tendré que pedirle que me de una copia de la foto que le tomo al sensei" _pensó el rubio haciendo una mueca. Jiraiya sensei y Orochimaru-sama abrazándose aterrados… algo así era digno de un cuadro.

A poca distancia, pero la suficiente para que el peliblanco se sintiera tranquilo, los Sannin escuchaban disimuladamente la conversación.

—Vamos muchacho, tómala en tus brazos y hazlo de una vez –murmuraba Jiraiya en voz baja- Todos sabemos que quieres hacerlo, bésala por favor.

—No los presiones Jiraiya, déjalos ir a su ritmo –dijo Tsunade tirándole el cabello para llamar su atención.

Tsunade se había puesto un vestido negro ajustado por encima de las rodillas y el Ero-Senin se permitió recorrerla con la mirada, parando en el amplio escote.

—Mi cara esta mas arriba –protesto la rubia con una vena palpitando- No puedo creer que valla a decir esto, pero tal vez habría sido bueno que le pegaras algunas de tus mañas a ese chico. Así al menos no sería tan difícil que la invitara a salir.

—No fue por falta de esfuerzo –se ¿defendió? Jiraiya- Minato es demasiado inocente, se niega a admitir sus sentimientos. Por suerte tengo preparado algo que lo "ayudara" a decidirse.

—Si estas pensando en emborracharlos Minato no es estúpido –señalo la Sannin- Y los Uzumaki tienen una enorme resistencia al alcohol.

—Cosa que heredaste de tu querida abuela –le recordó con sorna- Pero por lo menos ella tenia autocontrol y sabia cuando detenerse.

— ¿Y yo no? –protesto furiosa.

—Desde que cumpliste la mayoría de edad, si no tienes misiones, vas al menos una vez a la semana a algún bar.

—Eso no significa que no pueda resistirme

— ¿Quieres apostar? –esas eran las palabras mágicas para que Tsunade hiciera lo que él quería.

— ¿Cuál es el reto? –pregunto con un brillo decidido en los ojos

—No puedes tomar alcohol hasta que se rebele el motivo de la fiesta. Si lo consigues haré el reporte de tus misiones por un mes. Pero si bebes siquiera una gota tendrás que tener veinte citas conmigo.

—Cinco.

—Doce y es mi ultima oferta –contesto Jiraiya ofreciéndole su mano. Tsunade se lo pensó un momento antes de estrechársela.

—Trato hecho, pero tendrás que ayudarme un poco al principio.

_**0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0**_

Ninguno esperaba que apenas entraran alguien se arrojara sobre Kushina.

— ¡Uzu-chan! –Grito un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes abrazando con fuerza a la kunoichi, levantándola del suelo- ¡No puedo creerlo, estas usando un vestido!

— ¡Takeshi baka, mas vale que me sueltes si aprecias tus brazos! –amenazo la pelirroja intentando soltarse, cosa que era difícil ya que todavía estaba algo débil por culpa del sello y su "amigo" tenia intención de molestarla.

—Espera a que se lo cuente a tus hermanos, no me sorprendería que Arashi sensei sufra un ataque

— ¿Te refieres al mismo sensei que casi te mata porque te llevaste a su hija sin su permiso a comer helado? –Se metió una chica de cabello morado y ojos azul oscuro golpeándolo en la cabeza- ¿Qué tal si dejas de hacer el ridículo Takeshi? No es exactamente la impresión que queremos dar en esta aldea.

—No te preocupes Tamako-chan –dijo el que se llamaba Takeshi soltando a Kushina (y recibiendo otro golpe de parte de esta en el mismo lugar :p)- Después de todo esa no es nuestra misión.

—Pero no te vendría mal comportarte de acuerdo a tu edad por una vez en tu vida, estúpido –señalo Tamako enojada.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –quiso saber Minato feliz reconociéndolos al instante.

A pesar de que habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvieron en la aldea, los ninjas de Ushiogakure eran difíciles de olvidar, sobre todo el grupo de Uzumaki Arashi.

—Nos dieron una misión en Amegakure y decidimos pasar a saludar antes de irnos –explico Takeshi sobándose la cabeza. Debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacia o decía en presencia de ellas dos. No por nada les decían "Las brujas del Remolino".

Saitou Takeshi, que al principio podía parecer un idiota, era uno de los mejores estrategas de su generación. Amigo de la infancia de Kushina y su compañero de travesuras, pasaba más tiempo en casa de los Uzumaki que en la suya desde que su hermano mayor, Ozamu, fue puesto en el mismo equipo que el mayor de los hermanos Uzumaki.

Por otro lado Higura Tamako había resaltado desde la academia ninja por su asombroso control de chacra, pero como entonces no era muy sociable a sus profesores les pareció divertido ponerla en el mismo equipo que el payaso de la clase. En la actualidad era una experta en armas y parte del escuadrón ANBU de su aldea.

Minato los conocía bien a ambos gracias al tiempo que estuvo en Ushiogakure aprendiendo el Fuinjutsu del clan Uzumaki y se habían hecho buenos amigos.

—Se supone que es un secreto Takeshi –le recordó la pelimorada lanzando un suspiro. Nunca iba a cambiar, siempre era así cuando se encontraba con Uzu-chan. Por lo menos no agrego que el pervertido los invito, aunque alguien tendría que sospechar por como iban vestidos. No es normal que los ninjas vallan a misiones con ropa tan elegante.

Takeshi se había puesto un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata, como casi todos los hombres de allí, mientras ella tenia puesto un vestido rojo pasión a media falda, de finos tirantes y bordados en los bordes.

— ¿Vinieron ustedes solos? –pregunto "sutilmente" Tsunade a Tamako, logrando que esta se ruborizada.

—Claro que no, Shinta vino también –contesto Takeshi malinterpretando como de costumbre. Jiraiya elevo los ojos al cielo, incrédulo.

— ¿Qué quién esta aquí? –repitió la pelirroja buscándolo con la mirada.

Tsunade vio como por un momento la mirada de Minato se ensombrecía.

Podía entender la razón. A diferencia de sus ex-compañeros de equipo, que eran alegres y confiados, el último sobreviviente del clan Orisaka era una persona aparentemente fría y solitaria. Rara vez hablaba y casi nunca mostraba sus emociones. Sus amigos conocían la verdadera razón de su comportamiento, pero para el resto era un sujeto orgulloso que se creía mejor que los demás. Uzu-chan era una de las pocas personas que podían acercársele sin problemas, de hecho era la persona mas cercana a él después de su padre y sus hermanos adoptivos.

—Conociéndolo, seguro debe estar escondido en algún rincón buscando alguna excusa para irse –comento Tamako haciendo una mueca divertida.

—Escuche eso –dijo una tercera persona apareciendo justo detrás de Takeshi.

Orisaka Shinta era un ninja medico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos casi negros. Había perdido a toda su familia cuando era muy pequeño y los padres de Kushina, al ser sus padrinos, se encargaron de criarlo. A muchos le sorprendía como al crecer en una familia tan calida y disfuncional como los Uzumaki, él hubiera salido en apariencia tan serio y tranquilo.

—Buenas noches a todos –saludo educadamente.

—Buenas noches –contestaron en el mismo tono.

— ¡Buenas noches Chibi-kun! –grito Kushina alegremente provocando que varias personas se volvieran a mirarla.

"_Parece que sigue igual" _pensaron Tamako y Takeshi con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Bu… Buenas noches Uzu-chan –contesto estirándose el cuello de la camisa nervioso. La mirada que le dirigía el rubio no era para nada tranquilizadora.

—Namikaze, Hokage sama quiere hablar contigo –llamo un shinobi a Minato.

Mientras hacia lo que le ordenaron, la pelirroja noto furiosa las miradas que las demás chicas le dirigían a su " mejor amigo" y murmuraban _**"Minato-kun" **_en voz baja.

—Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo –ordeno Kushina a Shinta y a Takeshi tirando de sus corbatas con brusquedad para atraerlos (razón por la cual Minato se negó rotundamente a ponerse una)- Necesito que me ayuden en esto.

— ¿Quieres que nos encarguemos de esas chicas para que puedas estar tranquila con tu novio? –pregunto Takeshi con una sonrisita.

—No es mi… no importa. ¿Lo harás?

—Cuenta conmigo, además esto podría ayudarme a mi también –acepto tranquilamente- ¿Tu que opinas Shinta? –se volvió hacia su amigo para descubrir que estaba con la cabeza gacha y la cara completamente roja. Lanzo un suspiro- Sé que esto no es tu fuerte, pero hazlo por Uzu-chan.

—Por favor Shinta, no puedo depender solo de este idiota. Con la cara que tiene seguro va a espantar a alguien.

— ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ! –Replico Takeshi furioso- Para tu información en casa hay muchas chicas interesadas en mi.

—Las que todavía van a la academia ninja no cuentan

—¡¿Cómo? !

"_Solo hace falta una frase para que estos dos comiencen a pelearse por tonterías" _pensó Shinta observándolos con una sonrisa. Su Onee-san nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, y mucho menos le pedía un favor a Takeshi. Debía estar realmente interesada en ese chico para hacer algo así.

Las chicas, o mejor dicho la gente en general, lo ponían muy nervioso y por eso nunca hablaba, pero por lo menos tenía que intentarlo.

—D… De acuerdo –tartamudeo, logrando que dejaran de pelearse de momento.

— ¿En serio lo harás? –pregunto Kushina sorprendida.

—Siempre te quedas mudo cuando estas cerca de una chica, excepto con esta y con Tamako-chan –agrego Takeshi sin pensar recibiendo un golpe de "esta".

—Cállate y ve a explicarle esto a Tamako, no quiero ser responsable de tu muerte –contesto la pelirroja.

—A ella no le importa con quien salga, solo me ve como un amigo –murmuro el ninja mientras se alejaba

—Mejor voy con él, probablemente no le diga nada para tratar de ponerla celosa –explico Shinta siguiendo a su amigo.

_**0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0**_

— ¿Sabes? Siempre quise una puerta en esa pared –fue el recibimiento que le dio el Sandaime a Minato cuando lo vio- Aunque todavía necesita algunos ajustes.

— ¿Hokage sama? -pregunto el rubio con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—No te preocupes por eso, no fue nada serio –continúo diciendo el anciano.

—Esta bien –respondió avergonzado desviando la vista y mirando a la pelirroja discutiendo con Takeshi.

—No dejes que eso te afecte, solo son viejos amigos –añadió siguiendo su mirada

—De acuerdo, claro no hay problema -no estaba prestando atención, se distrajo por el escándalo que hizo Kushina.

—Disfruta de la fiesta, y la próxima vez que quieras hacer de albañil práctica primero en casa de Jiraiya –se burlo el Sandaime alejándose.

"_¿Qué fue lo último que me dijo?" _se pregunto el rubio caminando hasta el bar abarrotado. El único lugar libre estaba al lado de Tsunade-sama, que miraba las botellas con añoranza. Cuando él se sentó murmuro algo como _"Ya no puedo más"_ y pidió un vaso grande de sake.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece señor?

—Un vaso de agua –contesto Minato ganándose una mirada de sorpresa. Tenía cero tolerancia al alcohol. Solo hacia falta un sorbo para que olvidara su sentido común e hiciera cosas de las que después se lamentaba. Su sensei se burlaba diciendo que una niñita aguantaba más que él.

Mientras esperaba se fijo en lo que hacían los demás. Mikoto y Yoshino conversaban animadamente mientras Takeshi entretenía a un grupo de chicas. Hiroko estaba al lado de Hiashi Hyuuga y Fugaku Uchiha mientras discutían la política de sus clanes, pero cada tanto miraba con cierta envidia a Tamako-san reírse por algo que contaba Hizashi Hyuuga, aunque apartaba la vista cada vez que él la notaba. Al otro lado del bar el trío Ino-Shika-Cho (Chouza con un ojo morado) bebía copa tras copa armando cada vez mas escándalo hasta que una Yoshino molesta arrastro a Shikaku de la oreja. Tsume Inuzuka probaba el sonido y mientras tanto Shinta Orisaka parecía muy cómodo con Kuromaru, creo que Kushina había dicho que le gustaban los perros. Y hablando de ella, en estos momentos la pelirroja estaba comiendo el que al parecer era su tazón de ramen nº 20. No había señales de su sensei por ningún lado.

—Su pedido señor –dijo el cantinero dejando el agua frente a él- Señorita –añadió poniendo el preciado alcohol frente a Tsunade.

— ¡Muy bien, si están listos vamos a empezar con el karaoke! –Grito Tsume desde el escenario llamando la atención de todos. Aprovechando la distracción Jiraiya salio de su escondite tras la barra e intercambio los vasos de Tsunade y Minato- ¡Recuerden que las canciones son elegidas al azar!

Por el rabillo del ojo el rubio observo como Hizashi Hyuuga sacaba disimuladamente una cámara del bolsillo de su traje y como Kushina abría su bolso.

—Parece que la diversión esta a punto de comenzar –murmuro terminando su "agua" de un trago.

_**0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0**_

Aprovechando que el resto estaba escuchando cantar a Inoichi _"Macho, macho man"_ (tema que le parecía que fue hecho para él) Kushina saco un frasco de su bolso y lo vertió en la carne asada y otro en la salsa teriyaki. Después cuidándose de no ser vista tiro unos escarabajos en la ensalada de papas. Si alguien los veía culparían a Shibi Aburame antes de descubrir que eran de plástico.

Dio un pequeño giro sobre sus tacones con elegancia. Menos mal que el sello ya se había desvanecido y podía enviar chacra a sus pies para mejorar su estabilidad.

Acababa de meter las cosas de nuevo en su bolso cuando una voz se escucho detrás de ella.

—Onee-san –dijo Shinta en voz casi inaudible- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Chibi-kun? –pregunto Kushina.

—Veraz… -estaba por decir con la cara roja cuando alguien más se metió en la conversación.

—Es agradable verte vestida decentemente por una vez, Uzumaki

—Hablamos después –murmuro Shinta perdiéndose entre la multitud.

—Fu-baka Uchiha –saludo fríamente la pelirroja. Odiaba a ese sujeto, siempre presumiendo que venia de un clan de tercera obsesionado con el poder.

El señor amargado le dirigió una mirada de soberbia y pasó a su lado sin decir nada más. No entendía que era lo que Mikoto veía en ese Emo, pero ahora se sentía muchísimo menos culpable por haber puesto su nombre en la lista para el karaoke.

Y cuando momentos después lo vio cantar _"Estaba la blanca paloma, sentada en un verde limón…"_ sobre las carcajadas de los demás ante tal espectáculo, pensó que se lo tenía merecido por quitarle su ramen esa tarde.

_**0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0**_

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo? –dijo Minato al oído de Kushina.

—Nada importante, solo divirtiéndome un poco –contesto apartándose un poco ruborizada. No le gustaban esa clase de juegos.

Escucho como Tsume anunciaba a otro aspirante a estrella. Ahora era el turno de Tamako, que realmente tenia una hermosa voz, y la canción que le toco, _"Please remember"_, parecía hecha para ella.

— ¿Quieres bailar? –pregunto el rubio ofreciéndole su mano, al ver que otras parejas salían a la improvisada pista.

"_No debería, Mina-chan no parece el mismo"_ pensó Kushina antes de aceptar.

Enredo los brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero y un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas. Minato le rodeo cuidadosamente la cintura, con suma delicadeza. La mayoría de los que seguían sentados observo el movimiento de ambos al ritmo de la música.

…_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you_

_And you were there for me_

_And remember, please remember me…_

— ¿Te he dicho que te ves muy hermosa? –pregunto Minato al oído de la pelirroja.

— ¿Exactamente cuanto alcohol tomaste esta noche? –se burlo Kushina

—No he probado ni una gota, aunque el agua tenía un gusto muy raro.

"_¿O sea que en verdad esta borracho?" _pensó la kunoichi decepcionada. No podía aprovecharse así de él, no cuando no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No tenia idea de que Minato quería hacer eso desde hace mucho, y el alcohol solo lo ayudo a decidirse.

—Mejor le avisamos al Sandaime –añadió intentando soltarse.

—Todavía no –contesto el rubio atrayéndola más contra si. _"Tal vez pueda aprovecharme un poco de él" _pensó Kushina recargando la cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando al menos por una vez ser más que "su mejor amiga".

—Hacen una hermosa pareja –murmuro Orochimaru con una copa en la mano. De repente sintió que alguien lo rodeaba con los brazos.

—Hola preciosa, no te he visto antes por aquí –dijo Jiraiya en tono meloso con unas cuantas copas de sake de más.

…_We took each day and made it shine_

_We wrote our names across the sky_

_We ride so fast, we ride so free_

_And I knew that you had me_

_Please remember, please remember._

—Minato…

—Kushina… -murmuro el rubio acercando su cara a la suya

— **_¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS PRECIOSA, IMBECIL? ! _**–grito furioso Orochimaru arrojando a Ero-Senin contra la pared dejando un enorme agujero en esta.

—Espero que el Sandaime también quisiera siempre una ventana –dijo Minato despejando por completo gracias al susto.

—Mejor lo llevas con Tsunade Okaasan para que lo cure -sugirió Kushina apartándose finalmente.

Cuando el rubio saco de la pared a su sensei (o lo que quedaba de él :P) y se lo llevo cargando, la pelirroja se encamino con paso decidido hacia el bar.

—Déme algo con alcohol rápido o empiece a correr por su vida –le ordeno al cantinero con los ojos rojos y el cabello levantado como las nueve colas del Kyuubi.

_**0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0**_

Desde la entrada del salón Minato vio como Orisaka se alejaba con una sonrisa después de hablar con Kushina. Ella también parecía feliz por lo que debió decirle, y eso le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

—Tomara el cerdo asado –escucho que le decía esta a Takeshi

—Estas equivocada Uzu-chan. El señor Soy Mejor que Todos va a probar el arroz con salsa –contesto el ninja de Ushiogakure.

— ¿De que están hablando?

—Tratamos de adivinar cual de los platos "especiales" comerá el Uchiha: la carne con somnífero, el arroz con salsa teriyaki que da comezón o la ensalada de cucarachas –respondió el jounin con una mirada diabólica.

—Ustedes dos son iguales –dijo Tamako aunque obviamente se estaba divirtiendo.

— ¡Silencio esta por tomar algo! –ordeno la pelirroja viéndolo tomar un plato. Por desgracia para los tres Fugaku prefirió el sushi, la única comida a la que no le hizo nada raro- Demonios…

— ¡Esperen, algo le pasa! –dijo Tamako viendo como se ponía pálido de repente y corría gritando **"¡¿Donde esta el baño? !"**

—La culpa es del alcohol –intento explicarse Minato sacando el frasco con laxantes de su bolsillo ante la mirada incrédula del resto.

_**0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0**_

— ¡Es hora de anunciar el verdadero motivo de esta fiesta! –Grito Tsunade a su lado con el micrófono en la mano- ¡Minato, hazme el favor de ir a buscar a tu sensei, ya debe haberse despertado! –añadió obligándolo a irse de nuevo.

— ¿El verdadero motivo? –repitió Kushina sin entender nada.

— ¿Por qué crees estamos todos aquí Uzu-chan? –Pregunto la rubia divertida- hasta tus viejos amigos de Ushiogakure quisieron venir a celebrarlo.

— ¿O sea que la fiesta es porque…?

—Hoy hace exactamente ocho años es cuando viniste por primera vez a Konoha –aclaro Jiraiya apareciendo de repente, sin señales de Minato.

—Creo que ese es motivo suficiente para celebrar –añadió Tsunade entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo- Espero que no estés enojada, pero era el único modo de conseguir que vinieras. Sé que es una fecha difícil para ti y necesitaba saber que no pasarías el día deprimida.

—Tsunade Okaasan… -murmuro la kunoichi conmovida.

—No digas nada, solo ve a divertirte –invito la Sannin dándole una palmada en la espalda. La observo perderse entre la multitud con una sonrisa, no noto que apenas se dio vuelta ella salio disparada hacia la terraza.

* * *

_Continuara_

_A un paso del final de la historia!_

_Perdón otra vez por la tardanza pero este capitulo fue el que mas problemas me causo, no podía decidir que quería que pasara. Espero que les gustara. Por suerte ya empecé a escribir el capitulo seis (de hecho pensé en el final casi desde el principio, es una manía que tengo)_

_¿Que opinan de los shinobis de Ushiogakure? Tengo pensado usarlos en otra ocasión. _

_Aunque no viene al caso, aclaro que casi en todos mis fics el clan Uzumaki seguirá existiendo. Son demasiado interesantes para no hacerlos parte ellos :P _

_¡Repito todas las pistas, excepto la que di en __**"Clase de cocina"**__! (si quieren saber cual era tienen que leer el fic)_

_Kushina no esta sola en la foto._

_No esta con Minato, pero alguien esta abrazando a la pelirroja._

_Fue tomada cuando nació la kunoichi, un 10 de julio._

_Y la última pista es que, en cierto modo, Kushina ha estado mencionando a esa persona desde el principio y no se trata ni de Tsunade ni de Ero-Senin (como si dejara que el pervertido le diera un abrazo). A ver si alguien descubre de quien se trata.  
_

_No, mejor doy una más ^-^: Hay otro dato escondido cerca del final de __**"Clase de cocina" **__, solo hay que prestar mucha atención. _

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_

_PD: Viendo las bromas que hace Kushina, el Kyuubi a veces se pregunta cual de los dos es el demonio XP._


	6. Capitulo seis: ¡Feliz aniversario!

_Este es el ultimo capitulo, gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final._

_Los personajes son propiedad e Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P _

_

* * *

_

_**La fiesta de Tsunade**_

**Capitulo seis: ¡Feliz aniversario!**

"_Kushina no esta aquí" _Fue lo primero que pensó Minato cuando regreso al salón. La gente parecía no darse cuenta de que la invitada de honor había desaparecido, estaban demasiado ocupados pasándolo bien. Incluso Fugaku se estaba riendo, seguramente bajo el efecto de algún calmante.

Lo mejor seria irse, sin ella ya no tenia razón para quedarse por más tiempo. Estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando alguien me toco el hombro.

—Namikaze… -dijo Shinta Orisaka visiblemente incomodo. Lo vio tragar saliva antes de continuar- Uzu-chan esta en el techo. Deberías ir a hablar con ella.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices? –pregunto de mal modo.

—Es una buena amiga, no me gusta verla triste –murmuro el ninja del Remolino.

—Si, me quedo bien claro lo buen amigo que eres de ella -No podía evitarlo, desde que los vio hablando en un rincón no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había mas que solo amistad de su lado. No dejare que te quedes con ella, pensó molesto.

— _¿QUÉ?_ No te equivocas, eso no es lo que esta pasando –ruborizado, el rubio entendió que lo ultimo lo dijo en voz alta- Es verdad que es mas que una amiga para mi, pero no la veo de ese modo, sino como mi hermana mayor.

Minato se quedo con la boca abierta.

—Siempre he sido muy tímido, como la mayoría de la gente de mi clan, y cuando este fue destruido los Uzumaki me criaron como uno mas de ellos –explico apenado- Fueron muy amables, pero por culpa de mi carácter me era muy difícil decir lo que pensaba. Al ver esto Uzu-chan me tomo bajo su cuidado y gracias a ella es que hice amigos como Tamako y Takeshi. Entiendo que pueda dar esa impresión –añadió rojo- pero para mi es como una hermana, y ella también me ve como su hermano pequeño.

— ¿Podrías decirme de que estaban hablando antes? –pregunto mas tranquilo, parecía ser honesto.

—Bueno… -por difícil que parezca se veía aun mas nervioso que antes- Es que una de sus amigas… Me pareció muy simpática y quería saber si tenía… si tenía…

"_Quería saber si tenía novio" _Adivino el rubio, feliz de saber que no era su rival.

— ¿Dijiste que Kushina esta en la terraza? –Suspirando aliviado, Shinta se limito a asentir- Gracias por decírmelo. Y Orisaka –añadió a mitad de la escalera- Perdón si fui grosero contigo antes.

—No te preocupes, no es nada comparado a como debieron ser Arashi y, sobre todo, Kaseiyo cuando te conocieron.

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

Tal y como le había dicho, Kushina estaba en el techo. Estaba apoyada en la baranda, de espaldas a él con la mirada fija en el cielo. Sonrió a ver que estaba descalza, sus zapatos debían estar tirados en algún basurero de Konoha. Cuidándose de no hacerse notar se acerco sigilosamente y la abrazo por la espalda.

— ¿Tomando un poco de aire fresco? –le dijo al oído y la sintió estremecerse.

—Hacia demasiado calor ahí dentro, estaba empezando a marearme –mintió la pelirroja bajando la mirada.

Sin soltarla, Minato hizo lo mismo y se puso a observar la aldea de noche. Había luces en muy pocos negocios, la idea de Fugaku con el tema de la comida había sido contratar a los cocineros por esa noche. Curiosamente, el salón de belleza había perdido su techo y una de sus paredes parecía estar por derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

—Estilo de viento, Cuchilla Huracán –Explico mostrándole su brazo izquierdo, sin un solo rasguño- Creo que es la primera vez que la uso sin lastimarme.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—Parecías pasarlo bien cuando me fui –dijo Minato finalmente- ¿Tu repentina huida tiene que ver con el hecho de que la fiesta fuera para ti?

Kushina tardo un tiempo en responder, y cuando lo hizo su voz sonaba triste.

—La muerte de mi madre, el día que me dijeron que esta aldea seria mi nuevo hogar, el primer ataque a Ushiogakure, cuando mi padre casi muere durante una misión –Dijo en voz baja- Para mí el 18 de abril no es una fecha para celebrar.

Sin previo aviso, Minato la levanto en el aire y la sentó en la baranda. Acto seguido se puso frente a ella, obligándola a mirarlo.

— ¿Que es esa cosa? –pregunto notando por primera vez el paquete que sujetaba contra su pecho.

—No tengo idea, me lo dio Tsunade Okaasan y no lo he abierto –explico la pelirroja rompiendo el papel. Al ver su contenido casi se le cae- Kaa-chan –murmuro tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Se trataba de su foto, la única foto que tenia en la que estaba con su madre. De ella había heredado su tipo de chacra tan especial y de no haber muerto habría convertido en la jinchuriki del Kyuubi en lugar de ella. Por mucho tiempo la odio por haber muerto y trato de odiar todo lo que le recordara a su madre, destruyo todas las fotos que tenia de ella. Todas, excepto esa.

No había podido destruirla, en su lugar la tenía escondida en un cajón donde cada tanto la sacaba para mirarla.

En ella se mostraba a una mujer de largo cabello castaño en una cama de hospital acunando en sus brazos a una bebé envuelta en una manta lila. Se veía exhausta, pero en su cara podía leerse el amor y la dicha que sentía al ver a su hijita.

Nunca se molesto en ponerla en un álbum y uno de los bordes comenzaba a doblarse, pero ahora se encontraba en un hermoso marco negro con una dedicatoria _"Cada final es un nuevo comienzo"_

—Era su frase favorita –comento acariciando el grabado. Siempre decía que cuando una historia terminaba, otra recién estaba empezando, Que todo sucedía por una razón.

No podía estar molesta con ella, no tenia la culpa de nada en primer lugar. Ya no lamentaba haber ido a Konoha, de hecho estaba feliz por ello porque de no haber sido así no habría conocido a Mina-chan.

—Te quiero mucho Kaa-chan –dijo pidiéndole disculpas- Lamento haber sido tan tonta.

A su lado, Minato le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sabía que no tenía que interferir.

—Para mi el 18 de abril es un día que hay que celebrar –Afirmo el rubio cuando se calmo- No porque no hallan pasado cosas malas, sino porque hace mucho ocurrió algo este mismo día por lo que estaré eternamente agradecido.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto la pelirroja casi temiendo la respuesta.

—Jiraiya sensei se cayo en las aguas termales cuando espiaba a las chicas –dijo en tono serio- ¡Estoy bromeando! –Añadió cuando Kushina trato de escapar- Lo que realmente paso fue que una chica bromista, ruidosa, temperamental, de mal carácter y que casi todos confundieron con un chico llego a Konoha y se burlo de mí apenas me conoció.

—Ya te dije que me confundí, de verdad pensé que eras una niña.

—Déjame terminar. Esa misma chica se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, para sorpresa de muchos ya que parecíamos muy diferentes –Sonrió al recordarlo, como los demás niños le tenían miedo él era el único que podía a acercársele- Lo que nadie se molesto en averiguar era que ella no era tan terrible como parecía al principio. En realidad era mucho peor –Kushina libero un brazo y le pego un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Parece que el efecto del alcohol no se te ha ido por completo –replico la kunoichi enojada y con las mejillas encendidas.

—A pesar de todos sus defectos –continuo el rubio sin hacer caso a su comentario- Parecía que era el único que notaba que era una chica fuerte, que no temía decir lo que pensaba y protegía a la gente que quería sin importarle el precio. Hay algo que siempre he querido decirle, pero nunca he tenido el valor.

— ¿Qué Ero-Sennin me roba la ropa interior cuando estoy de misión? –Pregunto siguiéndole el juego- ¿Por qué crees que le hago la vida imposible?

— ¿Qué Jiraiya sensei hace _QUÉ_? –Grito Minato furioso._ "Estas muerto __**Ero-Sennin**__"_ pensó a duras penas controlando su ira.

—Bueno, eso no importa ahora –contesto la pelirroja rogando porque el alcohol le borrara la memoria al día siguiente.

—Juro que esta vez lo mato –continuo diciendo el rubio casi sin escucharla.

— ¿Estabas tratando de decirme que te gusto? –pregunto Kushina recuperando su atención.

—No –declaro Minato con seriedad. La kunoichi sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco- Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto. De hecho, en este momento te pediría que te casaras conmigo sino fuera porque todavía es demasiado pronto, y porque si tu familia se entera tu hermano mayor es capaz de venir a decapitarme mientras duermo.

—Yo también estoy enamorada de ti –contesto Kushina estrechando el abrazo- Y si Kas intenta hacer algo raro le recordare que ya no soy una niña, que tengo un demonio sellado en mi interior y que no tengo problemas en contarle a su novia de cuando tuvimos que ir por él al club travestí al que fue con Ero-Sennin.

Minato no dijo nada, en lugar de eso bajo la cabeza para finalmente besarla. Era mejor de lo que había soñado, pensó profundizando el beso. Cuando finalmente se separaron para recobrar el aliento, ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

— ¿Creen que halla funcionado?

—Espero que si, con lo que nos costo convencer a Kas de que no podía venir. De haber venido él con nosotros, Minato no volvía a ver la luz del sol.

— ¿Quieren bajar un poco la voz? Tratamos de escuchar la canción –dijo Fugaku alegremente a los ninjas de Ushiogakure.

"_Este tipo comienza a asustarme" _pensaron Takeshi y Tamako uniéndose a los demás. El karaoke continuaba y en estos momentos Jiraiya y Tsunade-sama estaban en el escenario cantando una vieja canción de amor. En pocos minutos la rubia había arrasado con casi todo el alcohol y su voz sonaba bastante desafinada.

—Parece que no fueron los únicos que tuvieron suerte. Mira a Shinta –comento Takeshi señalando a su amigo. En esos momentos él estaba hablando tranquilamente con Tsume Inuzuka, cosa rara ya que era extremadamente tímido.

—Parece que alguien al fin empieza a superar su timidez ¿Crees que necesite ayuda? –pregunto Tamako en tono cómplice.

— ¡Presten atención porque solo lo diré una vez! –Grito Tsunade con el micrófono, ocasionando que mas de uno se quedara medio sordo- ¡Esta es la última vez que celebramos que Uzu-chan llego a Konoha! –La mayoría se puso a protestar y la rubia continuo- ¡El próximo 18 de abril celebraremos que ella y Minato al fin tuvieron su primera cita!

— ¿Y cual es la diferencia? –Pregunto Shikaku en voz baja- Después de todo ninguno de los dos va a querer venir.

_**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^;**_

Mientras tanto en la terraza, dos ninjas continuaban en su propio mundo.

—Feliz aniversario Mina-chan

—Feliz aniversario Kushina

…_**Años después…**_

A Naruto le encantaban las fotos que tenia en su casa. A diferencia de sus amigos, que tenían mas que nada fotografías familiares, su familia tenia muchas fotos divertidas; como a sus primas Keiko y Ayumi maquillando a su tío Kas mientras dormía, o a Ero-Sennin abrazando asustado a una mujer de pelo negro muy fea.

Sin embargo, su favorita era la que tenia en las manos en ese momento. Se trataba de una foto en la estaba su abuela cuando su mamá era todavía una bebé. Casi nunca hablaba de ella, pero era obvio que la quería mucho.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –pregunto Minato tomando en brazos a su hijo de 5 años

— ¡Papá bájame, ya no soy un bebé! –se quejo el niño revolviéndose.

—Sabes que no puedes entrar aquí mientras tu mamá se esta bañando –lo regaño cariñosamente.

—Pero Ero-Sennin dijo que si le daba la ropa interior de mamá me daría un premio –explico inocentemente Naruto.

"_Usar a mi hijo de esa forma… Esto no va a quedar así sensei" _pensó Minato sin cambiar su expresión para no asustar a Naruto. Momentos después se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

— ¿Puedes abrir Mina-chan? –pregunto Kushina desde el baño.

—No solo voy a abrir, tengo que decirle un par de cosas a Jiraiya sensei –murmuro el rubio saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Tu papá ya se fue? –pregunto la pelirroja asomándose por la puerta. Al ver que así era entro tranquilamente- Muy bien, entonces vamos a revisar tu arsenal ¿Polvos pica pica?

—Listos

— ¿Bombas de humo?

—Listas

— ¿Botellas de sake que "accidentalmente" llenaste en el inodoro?

—Listas, pero no fue un accidente, tu me enseñaste a hacerlo

—De acuerdo, pero no le digas eso a tus padrinos –le pidió a su hijo- Y lo mas importante de todo ¿Dónde esta el kunai especial que te dio tu padre en caso de emergencias?

—Lo tengo en el bolsillo –contesto Naruto mostrándoselo- ¿Puedo darles un poco de la ensalada mutante que preparo papá el otro día?

—Pensaba hacérselo probar al padre de Sasuke, pero de acuerdo –acepto Kushina orgullosa. Su hijo, Naruto Namikaze, era todo un Uzumaki- Y eso no era ensalada, era pollo frito

—Pero estaba verde…

En ese momento se escucharon voces en le entrada y a alguien que parecía estar siendo estrangulado.

— ¡Papá, era solo una broma! –Grito Naruto corriendo para descubrir que no era Minato sino Tsunade Obaachan quien quería matar a su padrino. Ellos cuidarían a Naruto mientras Minato y Kushina salían a cenar, era un día muy especial para ellos.

Ese día celebraron su boda.

Ese día tuvieron su "primera cita" y se dieron su primer beso.

Ese día Jiraiya decidió irse de Konoha por un tiempo para escapar de Minato y tiempo después encontró a un primo suyo que creía muerto.

Pero por sobre todas la cosas, ese día conoció a un niño tonto, enano y algo afeminado que se volvió su mejor amigo y resulto ser el amor de su vida.

"_18 de abril" _pensó Kushina tocando el collar de su madre con cariño _"Es un día que vale la pena celebrar"_

* * *

_Fin._

_Eso fue todo __**"La fiesta de Tsunade"**__ ha llegado a su final._

_Tengo el presentimiento de en el momento del beso algunos pensaron ¡Al fin!_

_Quien estaba en la foto con Kushina resulto ser su madre ¿Alguien se lo había imaginado?_

_No pude evitar meter a Jiraiya en problemas hasta el último momento._

_Gracias otra vez a todos los que leyeron __**"La fiesta de Tsunade" **__supongo que nos leeremos en otros fics._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


End file.
